1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for treating fabrics inside a tumble dryer, particularly a device which is reusable.
2. The Related Art
In the treatment of fabrics in a tumble dryer it is known to add one or more conditioning agents. For instance, for imparting a softening benefit to fabrics it is known from CA 1,005,204 to co-mingle fabrics in a tumble dryer with a flexible substrate carrying a normally solid fabric conditioning agent. The co-mingling of the fabrics with impregnated substrates requires the separation of the substrate from the fabrics after the completion of the tumble dryer treatment. Especially in using flexible substrates, this separation is often time-consuming in that the substrates cannot readily be located. Other disadvantages of such products include uneven product distribution following entanglement of the substrate with fabrics which can lead to greasy marks on fabrics (staining) and the tendency of such substrates to become positioned over the tumble dryer vent, thus giving virtually no benefit to the fabrics during a tumble drying cycle. Furthermore, these products are designed for single use only and therefore need to be replaced after every cycle.
For overcoming these problems it has been suggested, for instance in GB 2,066,309 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,947, to use conditioner dispensing articles, comprising means for attachment of the substrate to the tumble dryer wall. Other proposals, such as for instance disclosed in GB 1,399,728 involve the use of separate means for attaching the conditioning article to the tumble dryer wall.
EP-B-361593 concerns an alternative approach in which a fabric conditioning article comprises a combination of a substrate and a fabric conditioning composition, the substrate being a porous material with a specified void volume and cell count. The article of EP-B-361593 is designed to adhere to the tumble dryer wall.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved device suitable for treatment fabrics in a tumble dryer. It is also an object to provide a device with improved delivery of the fabric treatment composition and reduced staining.